


Шибари

by named_Juan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Shibari, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свобода одна, а путей к ней много.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шибари

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан для феста Секретный Санта

Бездействие скапливается на коже статическим электричеством, шевелит волоски на загривке, бежит мурашками по спине. Хочется размять зудящие от неподвижности мышцы, сбросить с плеч напряжение, но алый шнур, словно принявшая боевую стойку кобра, стережет каждое его движение.

— Я тебя провожу, — решение принято за долю секунды — Ичиго не собирался вмешиваться в дела Карин, вот она уже состроила укоризненную гримаску, — но отступать поздно.  
— Ичи, не нужно, я знаю дорогу, — Карин все же предпринимает попытку отговорить его, тоже понимая, что это бесполезно: самые глупые и опрометчивые решения в их семье обычно имеют прочность жизненных принципов.  
— Я собирался встретиться с Чадом у школы, это по пути, — Ичиго нагибается, чтобы обуться и чтобы не видеть, как сестренка отреагирует на его ложь. Та молча надевает кроссовки, постукивает носками по полу и застывает у открытой двери, дожидаясь, пока Ичиго завяжет шнурки.  
До магазинчика Урахары двадцать пять минут ходьбы: Ичиго смог бы найти его даже с завязанными глазами. Но за последние три месяца ни разу там не появился. Он и сейчас не понимает, зачем вызвался сопровождать сестру — какое дело нормальному старшекласснику до ненормальных фокусов провинциального престидижитатора в полосатой панамке? То, что Ичиго этих фокусов теперь видеть не способен, рациональности его отношению не добавляет. На самом деле, этот факт раздражает еще сильнее. Как повязка на глазах.

Ичиго облизывает пересохшие губы и старается дышать совсем неглубоко, медленно и долго высвобождая воздух, распирающий легкие. По ложбинке позвоночника крадется щекотная капля пота. Бисеринки испарины, скопившиеся под челкой, сбегая, тонут в мягкой ткани повязки.

Урахара встречает их сам: просто появляется в темном прямоугольнике открытой двери, словно ждал. Все время. С того самого дня.  
— Куросаки-сан. Карин-сан. Рад вас видеть.  
Ичиго не может точно сказать, кому из них с сестрой в большей степени адресовано это «рад», но почему-то оно кажется ему совершенно искренним. От этого неприятное ощущение роли незваного гостя начинает отпускать, и Ичиго думает, что предложи сейчас Урахара вместо тренировки Карин просто по-дружески выпить чаю, он бы, наверное, согласился.  
— Не хотите выпить со мной чаю?  
— Нет, спасибо, я спешу, — хмурится Ичиго и думает, что надо бы вытащить руки из карманов, а то ведет себя, как подросток, которого вызвали в кабинет директора. — Просто было по пути.  
— Что ж, как угодно, — этого не может быть, но в голосе Урахары слышится слишком противоречивое сочетание облегчения и разочарования.  
Карин пару мгновений смотрит на них, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, будто пытаясь понять, что тут происходит, а потом, махнув Ичиго рукой, исчезает внутри магазина.  
Пора тоже махнуть рукой. Пора сказать «Всего наилучшего, Урахара-сан». Пора.  
— Я могу чем-то помочь, Куросаки-сан?  
Да, надо было все же вынуть руки из карманов. Надо было махнуть на прощание и уйти. Надо было послушать Карин и не ходить сюда.  
Только взгляд сам цепляется за светлый локон, свисающий на тонкий нос, за знакомые белесые волоски отросшей щетины, за слегка подрагивающие в неуверенной полуулыбке губы.  
Ичиго не дает мысли задержаться на этих деталях. Так и не вынув руки из карманов, поворачивается к локону и неопределенной улыбке спиной и уходит.

Новый узел ложится прямо на диафрагму, точно по центру, льнет к коже прохладой шелка, прижимается с навязчивостью клеммы электрокардиографа, заставляя прервать долгий выдох. Ичиго вздрагивает, мышцы мгновенно сжимаются, вынуждая прочувствовать каждый сантиметр алого шнура.

После того визита в магазин у Ичиго странное чувство: будто взамен утраченных сил шинигами у него проявилось какое-то другое зрение. Скорее, навязчивая мысль. Наваждение. Словно Урахара разом избавился от всей своей бутафории, сменил дурацкие старомодные шмотки на джинсы и толстовку и стал обыкновенным человеком. Таким же, как сам Ичиго.  
Наверное, тому, что Урахара теперь кажется ему более простым и понятным, есть вполне рациональное объяснение.  
Без сил Ичиго больше не представляет для него научного интереса, и потому ему незачем играть в свои прежние игры.  
Или Ичиго сам потерял интерес к этим играм, и теперь видит лишь то, что видит, не пытаясь найти двойное и тройное дно у любого действия.  
Или что-нибудь еще, совсем простое — недосып, лень, сломанный веер, подъем не с той ноги, из-за чего Урахара вдруг показался ему самым обычным — усталым сенсеем, на урок к которому старший брат привел свою сестру.  
Только от этого изменившегося восприятия у Ичиго сводит живот, как в скоростном лифте.  
Потеря собственных способностей — это одно. Осознание, что тот, кого всегда считал сумасшедшим гением и сверхсуществом, взаправду оказался обыкновенным торговцем, — как и заверял, сколько Ичиго его помнил, — вызывает жуть.  
И страстное желание доказать себе, что ошибся. И страх увериться в обратном.  
Когда Ичиго в четвертый раз за неделю проходит мимо магазинчика, так ни разу и не заглянув хотя бы поздороваться, Урахара внезапно появляется из-за угла с чайным подносом в руках.  
— Куросаки-сан, если не хочешь входить, мы можем сесть прямо на пороге. Но не заставляй меня снова пить мой лучший гёкуро в одиночестве.  
Пожав плечами, словно это не имеет никакого значения, и вообще он просто мимо проходил, а тут вдруг — гёкуро, да еще и лучший, Ичиго следует за Урахарой, и они действительно садятся прямо у дверей магазина.  
Урахара сам разливает чай и передает чашку Ичиго. В его движениях нет нарочитости или претенциозности, но Ичиго кажется, он попал на настоящую чайную церемонию. Он даже слегка волнуется, принимая потемневший от времени сосуд с неровными краями из тонких белых пальцев. И пытается вспомнить, какой рукой следует держать чашку и какой стороной поворачивать.  
У чая невыразимо нежный и свежий аромат. И температура именно такая, как и должна быть, чтобы безбоязненно сделать глоток и прочувствовать вкус во всей его полноте. Прокатывая теплую волну по языку, Ичиго смотрит на Урахару, замершего с чашкой у губ и наблюдающего за бабочками, затеявшими игру возле лужи после недавнего дождя.  
Мир, каким Ичиго всегда хотел его видеть, ненадолго возвращается, в груди теплеет, и жуть от падающего с высоты лифта уходит из живота. А потом Урахара поворачивает к нему голову и улыбается — как-то ужасно открыто и безыскусно. По-человечески.  
Ичиго в растерянности отводит взгляд, делая вид, что рассматривает чашку и ее содержимое. В ней пусто, ни капли.  
— Я бы, конечно, мог сказать, что это было зелье храбрости… Но это — всего лишь чай. Хотя и один из лучших, что мне приходилось пробовать.  
Ичиго не кажется себе Трусливым Львом. С прошлой встречи он чувствует себя наивной девочкой Дороти, которая пришла к Волшебнику просить совершить чудо, а Волшебник оказался циркачом и клоуном.  
Резко отставив чашку, Ичиго поднимается и торопливо сует ноги в кроссовки. Горло сжато так, что даже «спасибо» не получается выдавить. Голос Урахары останавливает его в тот момент, когда он делает первый шаг за порог.  
— Я не всемогущ, Куросаки-сан. Но мне кажется, я могу тебе помочь. Только сначала тебе придется решить, чего ты хочешь.

Ощущение прохладного шнура сменяется уверенными прикосновениями теплых сильных пальцев. С каждым новым узлом, с каждым витком шелка на теле, Ичиго все сильнее хочется, чтобы эти пальцы подольше оставались на коже, — согревая, служа барьером между ним и обвязкой.

Он приходит. Когда заканчивается семестр, и все тестовые работы сданы, когда все учебные долги за год отработаны, и даже поездка с семьей на море — позади. Когда бездействие и тишина вокруг затягиваются вокруг груди и на запястьях толстенным пеньковым канатом.  
Он издалека видит сидящего на пороге Урахару, неторопливо набивающего маленькую трубку каким-то своим зельем для прочищения гениальных мозгов, и только тут вспоминает, что не решил, о чем попросить.  
Самое простое, что приходит в голову, — «Урахара-сан, убейте меня, пожалуйста». Снова.  
О том, насколько это жалко, Ичиго старается даже не думать, и отбрасывает залетную мысль, как мусор с дороги.  
Ему нужно просто научиться нормально жить и принимать эту свою жизнь такой, какая она есть. Научиться дышать без пенькового каната на груди.  
Когда до магазина остается метров двадцать, Урахара делает первую затяжку, несколько мгновений удерживает в легких дым, а потом с наслаждением, медленно и долго выпускает голубовато-белую струйку, свивающуюся в змеиные кольца.  
Наверное, клево сидеть вот так на солнышке и дышать полной грудью. Может, попросить его, чтобы научил курить?  
Даже не смешно.  
Урахара, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает пускать белые колечки, делая вид, что не знает о приходе Ичиго. А вот интересно, как он чувствует его приближение, учитывая, что никакой реяцу у Ичиго нет и в помине. Как черную дыру в равномерном фоне довольно сильного духовного излучения Каракуры? Как фальшивую ноту в стройном хоре прочих духовных сущностей?  
Ичиго уже стоит прямо перед дверью, и Урахара упирается взглядом в пыль на его кроссовках. Потом медленно поднимает глаза, карабкаясь вверх по светлым джинсам, цепляется за белую футболку с ярким принтом. Ичиго молча наблюдает, как тень от панамки, сперва закрывавшая его лицо целиком, выпускает на свет небритый подбородок, острый кончик прямого носа, раздвоенный пепельный локон. Серые внимательные глаза, показавшись из-под края панамки, так и остаются в тени.  
— Чувствую себя, как тот мужик, скрывающийся от мести якудзы в сибирской тайге, где его находит голодный медведь-шатун… Хорошего дня, Куросаки-сан.  
Если до этого мысль уже начинала оформляться, то теперь она позорно сбежала, даже не оставив прощальной записки.  
— И вам, — Ичиго садится рядом, упирается локтями в колени и бездумно рассматривает руки.  
Так проходит минута, другая. Урахара курит. Ичиго молчит. Очень хочется отбросить свое упрямство и просто попросить о помощи. Но у Ичиго одно-единственное отчетливое желание — вернуть то, что возврату не подлежит, и озвучивать это желание — чистой воды ребячество.  
— Урахара-сан, как вы привыкали к Миру Живых?  
Тот поворачивает голову, и Ичиго понимает, что слышать ответ уже не хочет, что будет жалеть об этом, но маятник уже запущен. Урахара пытается сделать затяжку, но трубка погасла, и он начинает выбивать из нее пепел.  
— Для меня это, прежде всего, вопрос контроля. Я знаю, как устроен этот мир и как устроены люди. Знаю, какие законы — духовные, юридические и психологические — управляют Миром Живых. На то, чтобы разобраться в этом, ушло какое-то время, но не это важно. Важно понимать, что невозможно контролировать все.  
У Ичиго кружится голова, потому что его накрывает ощущение уходящей из-под ног земли. Не то, чтобы Урахара открыл ему какие-то тайны мироздания. Просто само мироздание — во всяком случае, какая-то важная его часть — только что рухнуло.  
Ему представили однозначные и неопровержимые доказательства того, что Санта Клаус — выдумка.  
Его только что перевели из юности во взрослую жизнь.  
Не тогда, когда дали в руки духовный меч и отправили убивать Пустых. Не тогда, когда самого убили и сделали наполовину Пустым. Не тогда, когда выставили на поединок с богом и сказали, что от его победы зависит спасение мира.  
Сейчас, когда Урахара — все тот же Урахара в панамке, гэта, черной накидке, зеленой рубахе и штанах — сидит рядом и просто курит. Когда учитель разговаривает с ним, как с равным, давая понять, что больше ничему не может научить его, и дальше Ичиго придется самому искать ответы на все вопросы.  
Последняя попытка.  
— Вы говорили, что, вероятно, сможете мне помочь.  
— Я говорил, что ты должен понять, чего хочешь.  
— Я хочу… свободы, — слово само соскальзывает с губ, и в ответ зрачки в тени полосатой панамы детонируют, вспыхивают тьмой. Ичиго даже смаргивает от неожиданности, а когда открывает глаза, Урахара уже стоит на ногах.  
— До завтра, — говорит он и уходит вглубь магазина. Гэта и трубка остаются лежать у порога.

Когда шнур обвивается вокруг талии, и еще один узел затягивается прямо над копчиком, пальцев мастера Ичиго не чувствует. В голове пусто и звонко. Каждый вдох, от которого обвязка на теле слегка натягивается, вызывает волну мурашек. Свободные концы шнура остаются висеть в ложбинке между ягодиц, и у Ичиго, наверное, потемнело бы в глазах, если бы не повязка. 

Сказать, что Ичиго удивлен, — ничего не сказать. Он вообще не удивлен. Ему просто хочется заорать «Да за кого вы меня принимаете?!» и сбежать.  
Все совсем как в тот раз, когда его заставили нацепить на голову какую-то идиотскую повязку и произнести еще более идиотскую магическую формулу. Ичиго уверен, что и сейчас это очередная проверка на вшивость. Только поэтому и молчит.  
Смотрит, как Урахара неторопливо разбирает многометровые куски джутовой веревки, и слушает:  
— Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно. Шибари — отличная боевая техника, но у нас с тобой иные цели, — короткий взгляд из-под панамки. — Куросаки-сан, не надо на меня так смотреть: Тессая, Уруру и Джинты здесь нет, и я не затеваю очередное избиение младенцев. Я лишь хочу помочь тебе осознать кое-какие важные вещи. И ради твоего же блага очень надеюсь, что ты не воображаешь себе сейчас всякую ерунду, почерпнутую на порносайтах.  
А вот это он зря. Ичиго и не воображал. Ровно до того, как услышал упоминание.  
Чтобы скрыть пунцовый румянец, он отворачивается и делает вид, что рассматривает комнату.  
Рассматривать, вообще-то, нечего: совсем небольшое помещение, татами и стул, и все. Мягкий свет под потолком напоминает о светящейся лозе, но, скорее всего, просто исходит от скрытых в потолочных нишах светильников.  
— Что я должен делать?  
— Что хочешь. Можешь сесть на стул или на пол, можешь лечь — все это занимает довольно много времени, и, учитывая, что тебе вынужденно придется сохранять неподвижность, стоит позаботиться о том, чтобы было удобно.  
Ичиго хочется передернуть плечами, но он сдерживается и, подойдя к стулу, садится.  
— Пойдет?  
— Тебе удобно?  
Ичиго пытается принять непринужденную, комфортную позу, но, что бы ни делал, не получается. Как бы он ни сел, ему все время кажется, что он на сцене, а в глаза бьет свет софитов. В конце концов, он замирает, положив лодыжку правой ноги на колено левой и скрестив руки на груди.  
Урахара снимает панамку и улыбается. Ичиго ощущает себя маленьким шкодником, пойманным с поличным.  
— Куросаки-сан, ты мне не доверяешь? Боишься меня?  
— Нет, конечно! С чего вы взяли?  
— Значит, чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке…  
— Вы серьезно? — Ичиго так хочется съязвить, что он даже опускает ногу и расцепляет руки. — Ну хорошо. Урахара-сан, не поможете ли мне завязать рукава моей новой смирительной рубахи? Спасибо большое!  
— Совсем другое дело.  
Отложив веревки, Урахара заходит Ичиго за спину. Уверенные сильные пальцы ложатся на шею, несколькими мягкими поглаживаниями что-то исследуют. Напряжение все же прорывается наружу, и Ичиго непроизвольно передергивает. Ладони тут же перетекают ему на плечи, чуть сжимают закаменевшие мышцы, растирают, согревая и прогоняя мурашки. Потом пальцы снова касаются шеи, изучают, надавливают на какие-то точки — справа и слева, спереди и сзади — возвращаются к плечам, разминают, расслабляют. Через пару минут Ичиго уже хочется закрыть глаза.  
Пальцы спускаются ниже по рукам — нажимая, встряхивая, добиваясь полной мягкости и податливости. Когда дело доходит до кистей, Ичиго уже все равно, что будет дальше, — он чувствует себя любимой домашней юкатой, которую, постирав в сотый раз, повесили сушиться на солнышке.  
И в этот момент на его запястья ложится первая петля. 

Он волен делать все, что угодно. Можно кричать, можно сопротивляться, можно дать волю воображению и попытаться мысленно убить того, кто медленно и скрупулезно вяжет для Ичиго алую тюрьму. Но голову наводняют совсем другие картинки, от которых сладко тяжелеет и ноет в паху.

Сначала запястья, потом предплечья и локти соединяются за его спиной плотной, но не давящей вязкой. Ощущение от сведенных лопаток и полностью развернутых плеч, пожалуй, даже приятное, хотя и навевает странные воспоминания. О дне, когда связанного Ичиго с оборванной цепью судьбы бросили в глубокую штольню. Когда его душу насильно вытолкнули из тела и сказали, что он должен восстановить свою духовную силу.  
Может быть, именно в этом — цель происходящего. Просто Урахара по привычке водит его за нос и разглагольствует о всякой ерунде, на деле преследуя совсем иные цели.  
Не стоило подпускать к себе эту мысль: она немедленно впрыскивает в кровь слоновую дозу адреналина, ладони становятся влажными, в теле — ни намека на расслабленность.  
Наоборот, все ощущения обостряются до болезненной яркости, и когда, ловко вывязав очередной узел, Урахара накладывает его точно посередине груди, Ичиго становится трудно дышать. Веревка не касается сосков, но плотно прижимает рубашку к коже, а сведенные за спиной локти заставляют подаваться навстречу рукам Урахары. Лоб пробивает испариной.  
Чуть откинувшись назад, словно выбирая наиболее подходящий узор вязки, Урахара склоняет голову на бок и прищуривается. Ичиго отводит взгляд и ерзает ногами по полу — сидеть неудобно, поза кажется ему чересчур уязвимой. В висках пульсирует.  
Урахара снова исчезает за спиной, новые узлы прижимаются к ребрам, когда он притягивает связанные руки Ичиго к торсу. Пульсация перетекает от висков к кончикам пальцев, спускается к солнечному сплетению, оседает в паху. Ичиго хочется вскочить. Ощущение невидимого присутствия за спиной давит не хуже капитанской реяцу: по одним лишь движениям рук Ичиго может определить позу Урахары и знает, как выглядит сейчас его лицо, — брови слегка напряжены, глаза прищурены, зрачки расширены…  
В этот момент теплые пальцы снова ложатся на шею, ненадолго замирают на сонной артерии, прикасаются к запястьям, потом начинают растирать кисти рук, начиная с самых кончиков пальцев. Новая волна мурашек бежит вверх по спине, шевелит волосы на затылке.  
— Урахара-сан… — не выдерживает Ичиго.  
— Да? — тот убирает руки, обходит Ичиго спереди, приседает на корточки. Взгляд его быстро охватывает позу Ичиго и веревки, замирает на лице. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
— Да, — говорить такое, глядя Урахаре прямо в глаза, не получается, и Ичиго смотрит в пол. — Скажите честно, вы можете вернуть мне силы шинигами?  
Долгая пауза. Такая долгая, что Ичиго поднимает взгляд, чтобы узнать, что происходит: Урахара все так же сидит на корточках, уперев локти в колени и сложив кисти в замок под подбородком. Его лицо совсем близко — отчетливо виден узор тонких морщинок в уголках глаз и вокруг губ. Пепельный локон с середины лица сполз влево, открыв глубокий залом между бровями. Хочется на ощупь проверить, действительно ли эта кожа такая тонкая, как кажется. Ичиго видит на этом лице разочарование — и ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Если ты решил, что все это — ради того, чтобы вернуть тебе силу, ты ошибся, Куросаки-сан. Я же говорил, что…  
— Я сделаю все, что вы скажете, исполню любое ваше желание… — закончить фразу не получается, Ичиго краснеет и снова отводит взгляд. — Любое.  
Урахара еще несколько секунд сидит, не меняя позы, а потом просто исчезает из поля зрения, снова оказываясь за спиной, и в тот же миг вязка перестает держать Ичиго — веревки рассыпаются кусками, рассеченные одним ударом. От неожиданности Ичиго вместе со стулом заваливается прямо на пол, лишь в последний момент успев изменить позу и упасть на колено и плечо, а не лицом вниз.  
— Какого хрена?! — тут же взвивается он и пытается вскочить, но тело не слушается — он стоит на четвереньках, упираясь неуклюжими руками в пол. Голова идет кругом.  
— Ты сам говорил мне: сила — это одиночество, — Урахара стоит спиной, не глядя на Ичиго, и его слова звучат глухо, отражаясь от стены. — Рассказывал, что в том бою с Айзеном не чувствовал ничего, кроме безграничного одиночества существа, не сумевшего найти себе равного. Тогда мне показалось, что потеря силы для тебя — это способ избежать участи Айзена. Ты выбрал жизнь среди близких тебе людей, тех, кто любит и ценит тебя не за силу или величие твоих деяний.  
Пока он говорит, Ичиго наконец находит в себе силы встать. Урахара оглядывается.  
— Я ошибся. Я не смогу помочь тебе, Куросаки-сан. Прощай, — и выходит из комнаты. Ичиго бросается за ним, но того и след простыл — коридоры и ближайшие комнаты пусты.  
— Эй! — кричит Ичиго. — Вернитесь! Да какого черта?! Вы же ничего не объяснили!  
Побродив еще несколько минут по пустому дому, он выбирается в торговый зал. Хочется кого-нибудь поколотить. Не кого-то абстрактного, а одного конкретного торговца с пепельными волосами, в гэта и без панамки. Хотя кто-нибудь абстрактный тоже вполне сойдет. Драться хочется так, что костяшки пальцев ноют. Сжав кулаки и зубы, Ичиго решительно направляется к выходу, обещая себе, что больше ноги его здесь не будет, а если Урахаре не повезет, и он попадется Ичиго на улице, то получит по самое не балуйся. И пофигу, что Ичиго — всего лишь человек, он отделает его без всякого оружия, голыми руками. Припомнит каждый сегодняшний узелок и каждую петлю. И не только их.  
— Идите к черту со своими фокусами! — вдруг кричит он вглубь молчаливого дома. — Что, так трудно было объяснить?! Раз в жизни повести себя по-человечески! Сначала делаете вид, что вам не все равно, что стоите со мной на одной доске, что хотите помочь, а потом молча связываете — делай, что хочешь, думай, что хочешь, помоги себе сам! Найдите себе другую игрушку, а с меня хватит! Проживу и без вашей помощи!

Свобода — это не всегда способность влиять на события или менять обстоятельства по своему выбору. Иногда свобода — это перила веревочного мостика, шаткие, но достаточные для того, чтобы уверенно смотреть в лицо пропасти. Иногда тюрьма собственного тела оборачивается безграничной свободой для разума и мысли. Свобода — это не отсутствие преград, а мгновение, когда эти преграды перестают иметь хоть какое-то значение.  
Алый шелковый шнур держит мягко, но крепко. Последний замысловатый узор завершен, последний узел занял место, предназначенное именно для него рельефом напряженных мышц. Запястья и локти стянуты и плотно прижаты к спине. Лодыжки соединены и подтянуты к ягодицам. Колени свободны, но лишь для того, чтобы связанный мог удержаться в коленопреклоненной позе.  
Последний штрих — мастер шибари цепляет обвязку в нескольких местах новыми петлями и начинает медленно подтягивать Ичиго вверх. Постепенно скользкие шнуры смещаются так, что он повисает горизонтально подобно мухе в невесомости паучьего плена. Подтянутые вверх локти вдавливают шелк обвязки прямо в соски, шнур проходящий через промежность, заставляет особенно остро чувствовать жаркую пульсацию в паху. Еще немного и сдерживать дрожь возбуждения станет невозможно. Еще немного.

Шагнув за порог, Ичиго с силой задвигает за собой дверь магазинчика, заставляя вздрогнуть всю стену, а потом засовывает руки в карманы и без оглядки уходит в сторону дома. Урахара смотрит на его слегка ссутуленные плечи и рыжие вихры, сияющие в лучах летнего солнца. И улыбается. Полосатая панамка надета на колено, пальцы поглаживают темную рукоять Бенихиме. Ичиго уходит прочь, и алая кисточка на изогнутой цубе мерно покачивается в такт его шагам.


End file.
